Black Petals
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: After Voldemort's downfall, a little girl was sent to live with a family who loved her as their own child...When the Dark Lord rises again, the Deatheaters are in power, the Dark Couple is back, and a girl finds out about her lost family and past...
1. The birth of the heir

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, I would be the brilliant JK Rowling and I would be rich...Which, apparently, I'm not, so...

General:Well, this is obviously about Voldemort and Bella's child...I've aways loved the pairing and I would really love it if they had a child, so, here we go! This is my first attempt on this kind if story, and I hoped you like it...Rating is for later chapters,and anyway, there is no big plot in this chapter, just the introduction of the main characters, pretty much...Anyway, I shouldn't be tiring you out with huge author notes, so, off to the fun part! Reviews are more than welcome! :D

* * *

><p>For the very first night after a very long time, the wizarding world was sleeping peacefully. That night, Deatheaters were nowhere to be seen, and so were snatchers. No kills were made that night, no hunts, no one was kidnapped and no one got tortured. Even the muggles slept peacefully that night. Nothing happened, no one died mysteriously, and the muggle prime minister just wished the actually strange peace of that night would last for ever.<p>

The Lestrange manor seemed as peaceful and quiet as every other building; the trees and flowers of the gardens were hidden by the darkness of the night, and the house seemed like a big, blurry mass standing out from the dark. But inside, there was absolute frenzy.

At least six men with black clothes were sitting in the main living room, some with a glass of firewhiskey on their hands, a nervous expression spread across their faces. Some women were coming in and out of the living room, all in a hurry, and another few men were walking up and down the corridors. They were murmuring and talking in low whispers, as if waiting anxiously for something to happen, or someone to arrive. One of the women burst into the living room and grabbed a small glass with a white liquid in it, and left in a hurry. She headed to the grand staircase and soon, she was outside a big, wooden door with a few people outside, all dressed in black, the same anxious expression on their faces as well. They all stepped aside so she could pass through, and after a few seconds she was inside a huge bedroom with a big bed in the middle.

A dark-haired woman was lying on the bed, her black curls falling on her face, which was a mask of pain and stress. A couple of other women were standing next to the bed, along with a short man with worried eyes, while another woman, the only blonde in the room, was sitting next to her panting sister on the bed.

"Bellatrix, breathe!" she tried to say, but her dark-haired sister let out another scream of pain, that caused one of the women to hurry to her side and give the tiny cup to Narcissa, addressing her to give it to her sister. Narcissa did so, and Bella's screams ceased for a while, while the short man's face slowly started to lighten up.

"Come on, Bellatrix, just push a little more, you have to try…" Narcissa whispered to the panting woman next to her, but she only received a sharp glare. "I'm trying!" she shouted. "I want this thing out of me!" Narcissa took a small breath, and stroked her sister's hand. "I know, I know, Bella, but you have to try, it won't come out if you don't push a little!" Bellatrix let out another scream, and the big room was filled with a baby's cries. Narcissa let out a laugh of joy, and the women in the room rushed to the man's side, who was now holding the newborn in his arms, having it wrapped around a white sheet. Bellatrix let her head fall back in the pillows, a sigh of relief escaping her lips, happy to finally hear the cries of her baby fill the room.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she heard her sister ask, and then she heard the man reply _a __girl_. Her face darkened. A girl? She was supposed to have a boy! _He_ had wanted a boy! Narcissa saw the expression on her sister's face, and rushed next to her. "Oh, Bella, she is so beautiful…" she started, trying to let comfort her. She knew her sister had wanted a boy, and so did the newborn's father. But the baby looked strong and healthy, so she supposed there wouldn't be a problem…

The man walked around the bed, holding the crying baby in his arms, and handed it softly to Bellatrix, who wrapped her arms around it, and held it close to her chest. She couldn't stop her smile. Her baby was beautiful, and it seemed to be very healthy. The women standing around the bed smiled too, and the door burst open. Everyone stepped away from the bed in a hurry, while the tall, dark-hooded man walked towards the bed where Bellatrix was lying. He walked next to her, and she raised the baby girl close to him, so he could hold it in his own arms. The door was still open, and the men outside were frozen, watching the scene with eyes wide open, trying to figure out what the Dark Lord was going to do. Would he accept the baby?

Bellatrix had stopped smiling now, the same anxious expression on her face. She could feel her heart beating. Would her lord be pleased with the bay she had just born? Would the little girl be worthy to be his heir? The dark lord had lowered his hood, his eyes were now scanning the newborn girl in his arms. It wasn't crying, and he seemed pleased with that. After a few seconds that passed like hours to Bellatrix and the rest of the people in the room, lord Voldemort finally allowed his lips to curl into something like a smile, and turned to his Deatheaters; "I present to you Natalya Marvolo Black, my daughter, the Dark Lord's heir." His tone was calm, his voice cold as usual, his face almost unreadable, as it always was. Bellatrix felt like she was in heaven.

After a few minutes, the room was almost empty. Everyone had left, except Bellatrix, who was now holding her baby Natalya in her arms, and Voldemort, who was sitting next to her on the bed. This time, there was an actual smile on his face, a smile that he only allowed himself when he was with Bella. Bella, his best Deatheater, his most loyal, his most powerful, his lover, and now, the mother of his child. He leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead, and she smiled happily. "My lord…" she murmured.

"She is beautiful." He said simply, and then looked at the baby again. "Did you have a hard time?" he asked Bellatrix, his eyes never leaving the sleeping baby. Bellatrix sighed and rolled her eyes, allowing her lord to take this as a "yes". He chuckled softly, and then placed a kiss on Bella's lips. "I have to go now." he said. Bellatrix only smiled. "I will be back in a few hours, I won't be long. I've been having suspicions that someone has found out that a very…special event would be taking place tonight for the Deatheaters…" he sneered. Bellatrix gasped. This was supposed to be a secret! No one knew this except the inner circle and some of their wives, who had helped her with the labor. Voldemort saw the worry in her eyes, and stopped her from talking; she was still weak, she had to regain her strength. "Don't worry, we've caught him." He assured her. "He doesn't know _what _was that event, and why it was so important, but he will be killed, anyway." Bellatrix smiled back. Voldemort stood up to leave, but before turning around, he looked over to Bella. "When Natalya gets a little older, you will be able to return to normal, as before. But for now, she need her mother's attention." He said. Bellatrix nodded, before smiling to her master again. Voldemort put on his hood again, and he was gone with a crack.

Bellatrix didn't know how could he do that with all those anti-apparation charms, but she didn't bother; he was the Dark Lord, anyway. She sighed with happiness, before her gaze fell on the baby girl on her embrace. She had a pale skin, and she already had a few black curls on the top of her head. "Natalya…" Bellatrix whispered, and then closed her eyes. She loved it when she could be caring and loving with someone, but she only preserved this kind of behavior for the dark lord, her sister, and now, her baby. With everyone else, she was Voldemort's best lieutenant, his best fighter, and above all Deatheaters. But now, she was a mother with her baby on her arms, and she couldn't be any happier.


	2. The Downfall

**A.N./Yes, i don't own HP, we know all this. Anyway, I don't feel like writing a huge Author's Note (again), so, here we go!**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was sitting in the Malfoy Manor's main living room with her sister, a news paper open at her hands. She had left Natalya sleeping in one of the bedrooms if the house, next to the bedroom where Narcissa's one-year-old baby Draco was sleeping. The two sisters were chatting calmly, about random things, but mostly about little Natalya, when they heard the front door burst open and a terrified Lucius ran in the living room.<p>

"Lucius!" Narcissa cried and rushed next to her husband, Bellatrix doing the same. "What happened?" Rodolphus came in the room right after Lucius, the same expression on his face. Bellatrix was worried for good now. What had happened?

"The Dark Lord." Said Lucius. "He's gone." Bellatrix didn't know if she had to laugh at this. What, was that some kind of joke or something? Only four hours ago her lord was with her, in her bedroom, with Natalya in his arms, and now he was gone? Where?

Rodolphus saw the disbelief on his wife's face, and tried to tell her what had happened. But in fact, even he didn't know what was going on exactly, he only knew that suddenly the whole wizarding world was aware of one thing; the Dark lord had fallen after going to kill a _baby_. It was unbelievable, he didn't know if he should believe this or not, but everyone was talking of it, and so he supposed this was serious.

"Bellatrix…"he started, after taking a deep breath to calm his own nerves. "Do you...do you remember the Dark Lord talking about that baby he should kill…?" Bellatrix nodded. Yes, she remembered, Voldemort had spoken many times before about that weird prophecy and the boy that should be killed… But what did that have to do with the whole thing right now? "He went to kill the baby tonight." Lucius rushed to finish Rodolphus' words. "After Natalya's birth." Bellatrix felt her stomach turning upside down. She had a very strange feeling now, a very bad one, something she couldn't explain, but she was sure for one thing; she was worried, worried and scared. For her master. "And?" she breathed, fearing the worst. "What happened?"

Lucius looked like he tried to convince himself for something. But then again, this didn't make any sense…The Dark Lord…_dead_? "He…he killed the boy's parents, people say…" he started, his voice barely audible. Bellatrix nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well…I don't know what happened, no one knows exactly, actually. But they say that…the baby…" Bellatrix felt like her heart was going to break. _What_? What had happened? "They say the baby…somehow…stopped him. And he…he's _gone_."

Bellatrix fell on the couch, her eyes staring blankly at the blond man in front of her. Narcissa's eyes were wide in shock, and the two men were actually trying to make themselves believe the whole thing. Suddenly, Bellatrix stood up, her eyes dark and determined. "He's not gone." She said in a low voice. "I'm going to find him. I will be back…With _him_." She was determined to go and find him, she _knew_he was alright. She ignored her sister telling her she should stay home and wait to hear some news about the whole situation, and turned her gaze to her husband. "Rodolphus, are you coming?" she asked coldly. Rodolphus stood there, unaware of what to do. He actually _cared_ for Bellatrix, and he didn't want her to be sad, but he knew there was no way to find Voldemort, even if he was still alive. He knew Bella didn't love him, he had known since they got married, but he had accepted that. They had agreed with Bellatrix that their marriage would happen just to please their families, and that's all. He couldn't deny that at first, he had loved her, and he had desperately tried to make her his. He knew, though, that she would never belong to him, he knew that she wanted to belong to the Dark lord. Back then, he almost hated Voldemort for stealing his wife, but he had slowly accepted that fact, and he had been almost happy that she had had the Dark lord's child. But, even though he was going with many women, since he couldn't have Bella, he couldn't deny that he still felt something for her.

"Are you?" Bellatrix insisted, waiting for her husband's response. Rodolphus nodded. "Narcissa, watch Nattie until I'm back." She told her sister, and a few seconds later, she had left with Rodolphus.

Narcissa just stood there, her eyes still wide open, gazing at her husband. He too looked as shocked as her. "Do you think we should have kept her here?" she asked after a few moments. Lucius shook his head. "She would leave anyway, no matter what we would do." Narcissa sighed. "She _loves_ him." She whispered. Lucius didn't say anything. He started pacing up and down the living room, and soon they heard a baby's cries from upstairs. "It's Natalya!" said Lucius, before turning back to face his wife. "Cissy, go check if she's okay. I'm going to search for Bellatrix. After all these rumors about the Dark Lord, the aurors are out on the streets, not caring for Deatheaters. There's a frenzy out there." He exclaimed. Narcissa nodded. "When are you going to come back?" she asked, only to receive a most unsatisfying answer; "I don't know." She was worried, but she knew she should let him go search for her sister and bring her back home. "Be careful." She managed to whisper, and after her husband left, she ran upstairs to check on Natalya.

* * *

><p>"Narcissa!" Lucius cried down the hall, calling for his wife. He was bringing terrible news, but he had to let her know; they had to take measures. "Narcissa!" soon, he saw his wife running towards him with worried eyes. "What happened?" she breathed. "Where are Bella and Rodolphus?" Lucius took a breath, and tried to compose himself before speaking. "They've been caught. I went to the ministry to find out what was going on, and some aurors said they had caught the Lestrange couple for torturing a couple of blood-traitors, Longbottom I think is the name, and they're going through a trial tomorrow." Narcissa almost fainted, and he rushed to hold her in his arms, helping her steady herself.<p>

"What…What are you saying?" she stuttered. "That they're going to Azkaban, Narcissa, they've been caught!" They heard Natalya's cries once more from inside the bedroom, and Draco started crying soon after, now awakened by the noise. "Narcissa…I saw Mad-Eye Moody at the ministry. He was with another man, and they were talking about a baby. A baby they should go and take from somewhere. When they saw me, they immediately stopped talking. Do you think…Do you think they know? About Natalya?" Narcissa gasped. No! how could they? If they knew of Natalya's existence, they would probably kill her, and maybe they would arrest her and Lucius for hiding the baby. Lucius, as if reading her mind, looked her in the eyes and said; "Cissy…we have to hide Natalya. Give her somewhere, I don't know, but we can't keep her here. If she stays, both her and us will be in great danger." Narcissa nodded. "I'll take her…I'll take her to an orphanage or somewhere, and after all this frenzy is over, we will go and take her back." Lucius nodded; it was the best they could do to ensure their and the baby's safety.

Narcissa stormed in the bedroom where Natalya was and grabbed the baby, after packing some of her dresses and then ran downstairs, where Lucius was waiting for her. "I'll go" she said, before Lucius could take the baby from her arms. "You stay here with Draco." Lucius didn't protest. It would be safer if he didn't leave the house, there were suspicions that he was a Deatheater, and he didn't want to have troubles with the aurors. Narcissa wore a black cloak which covered half her head, and ran out of the house with Natalya in her arms.

She apparated right in the middle of Knockturn Alley, and then she realized she was trapped; at least five members of the order had circled her, all with their wands in hand, and she knew what they wanted; the baby. She couldn't let them take Natalya; she tried to ran, but one of the men threw a spell on her that made her lose her balance and fall over, while another man ran and grabbed Natalya, who was now crying louder than ever. As soon as they had arrived, the men left, along with Natalya, leaving Narcissa alone in the street.

Alastor Moody was walking quickly with the crying baby in his arms, the four other men walking behind him. The baby's cries were extremely annoying; he _hated_ babies. After a while he had reached a tall building, and he walked in, but the rest of the men stayed outside. The building was quite dark and small in the inside, and Alastor noticed a tall man with a beard standing there, obviously waiting for him. Dumbledore, and next to him was standing McGonagall. "Alastor, do you have the baby?" Dumbledore asked, and Moody growled. Obviously he had the bloody baby! McGonagall stepped forward and took the still crying Natalya in her arms, trying to somehow comfort the scared newborn. Dumbledore also came closer, and sighed. "Well, Minerva, you know what we have to do now." He said in a low voice. McGonagall nodded. She didn't like the plan either, but she knew there was no other way, and they definitely couldn't kill the newborn. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand, Natalya stopped crying and fell asleep. Dumbledore kept moving his wand, murmuring spells under his breath, and Minerva and Alastor saw the baby's characteristics change; her tiny black curls were replaced by reddish ones, and her pale skin became darker, her lips slightly thicker and her eyes smaller. "Done" whispered Dumbledore after a few minutes. McGonagall nodded in approval, before talking; "I will take the baby to Arthur and Molly…They will be happy, I guess, they've wanted to have a girl for quite some time now…" "Of course, they are aware of the baby's heritage, and we will all make sure that she will never know about it. She will be a Weasley from now on. Molly has assured me that they will raise her as their own child." He took a small breath, before continuing. "We must make sure that Natalya will _never_ learn of her past. Or, should I say, Ginevra Weasley." And with those words, the three wizards apparated from the small building; Alastor returned to the ministry, Dumbledore flew to Hogwarts School and Minerva McGonagall went to the Weasleys with a newborn girl in her arms, who would from now on be known as Ginny Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.Yes, chapter two is complete. And yes, this was Voldemort's downfall after the Potters' murder. And yes, the Order took baby Natalya, and YES, they gave her to the Weasleys. AND YES, Ginny is Natalya. Seriously, I don't know how I came up with that idea, but it seemed very intersting in my mind, and I have quite some ideas for this story...Oh well, i hoped you enjoyed this! Review please! :D**


	3. The new power

**A.N./Yayyy third chapter is up! Yeah, yeah, we all know I don't own Harry Potter…**

* * *

><p>"Give it back!"<p>

"No!" Fred Weasley yelled back in a mocking tone.

"I said give it back!" Ginny cried while chasing her older brother around the kitchen table.

"Fred, give the book to your sister!" Molly scolded Fred, but he just kept on running around the kitchen, avoiding Ginny. "Come and get it!" he yelled between his laughs, and ran upstairs to throw the book to George's hands, who started running around the bedrooms as well, making Ginny mad.

"It's my diary, give it back!" she screamed, but the twins didn't seem to be willing to stop the "game". "Give it back, or else…" Ginny yelled in one last attempt to make them hand give her diary back.

"Or else what?" said George mockingly. He had always licked teasing her baby sister, and so did Fred, but they didn't know that this time, Ginny had gotten really angry. "What are you going to do?"

Ginny felt her head boiling, she wanted to teach these annoying boys a lesson, but she knew she couldn't. She was just eleven years old, still at her first year at Hogwarts, and she wasn't allowed to perform magic; even if she wanted to hex them, she couldn't. The good thing, though, was that they couldn't either, they were both under-age. But still, this time she felt like she _had_ to make them pay, she had never felt angrier before. The only thing on her mind was that she wanted to _punish_ them, make them hurt for playing around like that with her and ignoring her. And then, suddenly, she felt waves of power radiating through her, and in a sudden second that felt like eternity, she felt all this power leaving her own body and suddenly, both Fred and George were knocked back by it and slammed on the wall behind them. It took a minute for the twins to realize what had just happened, before standing up, their eyes wide in shock and terror. Ginny felt the blood inside her boiling; _they __deserved __that_, she thought.

"What in Merlin's name happened in here?" cried Molly Weasley, as she stormed inside the room, with Arthur behind her. Once they saw the looks on the twin's and Ginny's faces, they understood. Arthur stepped forward and stood next to Fred and George. "Guys, hand the diary back to your sister, and go to your rooms, okay?" They nodded. They had understood, too; they were the only Weasley kids along with Bill who knew the truth about Ginny, and they had been warned by Dumbledore that something like that would probably happen sometime. George stepped forward and gave the diary to his panting sister, who was now trying to calm down and actually realize what she had just done. Then he turned around and left the room with Fred.

"Ginny…"Molly started, after the boys had gone. "Will you tell me what happened?" Ginny trembled. What…what had happened exactly? She couldn't understand. She was angry, this she knew, and then, suddenly, her brothers had been knocked back…but how? "I…I don't know" she said, before bursting in tears. "Oh, calm down now" said Molly and leaned closer to give Ginny a comforting hug. "It's alright, everything is alright, nothing happened…"she whispered while stroking the girl's long, red hair, and gave a look to Arthur.

Arthur knew he had to report this to Dumbledore. He didn't like that idea, it almost looked like his daughter was some kind of experiment, but then again, she wasn't even his own daughter. Not biological, at least; he loved her as much as his other children and he had raised her along with Molly as if she was their own daughter, since she was a newborn. At first, he was actually scared with the task; he knew Ginny wasn't any ordinary girl. Although he, Molly and the rest of his family made sure that she was going to be raised as one.

* * *

><p>Narcissa Malfoy was very proud of her son. Draco had grown to be exactly like his father; he had his looks, and he was one of the noblest members of Slytherin, even if he was just at his second year. She spent a lot of time thinking about Draco and talking about him with Lucius, but most of the time, when they had conversations like that, she couldn't help but remember of Natalya. Lucius had tried many times to make her forget about the girl; he knew the memory of the lost heir would only do bad, as it also brought up memories of Bellatrix every time his wife was thinking of her. Every time Narcissa started talking about Bellatrix, Lucius quickly changed the subject, so she wouldn't get all sad about it. He didn't want to think of the Dark Lord or Bellatrix either. He had long ago erased them from his mind, he knew that thinking of them wouldn't do any good; in his mind, the Dark Couple was only a memory, two people who used to make people shake in fear, but they were now gone. He didn't want to think that maybe, just maybe, they would return. He didn't want to know what would happen then. He didn't even know if he <em>wanted<em> this to happen. After Voldemort's downfall, his life was, for the very first time in years, peaceful. Almost normal. He was free to do whatever he wanted, he didn't take orders from anyone, and he had to admit he liked it.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was worried. Arthur Weasley had just left his office, after reporting that incidence with Ginny, or, to be precise, Natalya. He had been expecting an outburst like that from the girl, he knew her powers would be revealed one day, just like it had happened with her father. He knew both her parents had been very powerful wizards, and they were both very dark; he just hoped that Natalya would never follow the same path as her parents. The only way to be sure of it, though, was to make sure that Natalya would never know anything about her true family. And then, there was that strange feeling…and the incidences of the two last years with Harry Potter… He knew the wizarding world wasn't done with Voldemort. It could take months or years before it happened, but Dumbledore knew he would return. And then, there would be another problem besides his plans of "world-domination" and killing Harry. He would definitely search for Natalya. And he would probably find her. Another reason to prevent his returning.<p> 


	4. The most treasured memory

**A.N/ Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it took so freking long to update, but my life is crazy, and I had some things going with other fics, as well... Well, here's the new chapter... It is mostly about Bella and Voldemort, there isn't any Nattie in this, only some mentions of her. Anyway, I want to thank everyone who reviwed, you're awsome :D **

**I do not own HP, we all know that...**

**Reviews are more than welcome! It only takes a few seconds to review, and it's the best gift you can give me :D**

**Thanks for reading, anyway! I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>"My lord, is everything alright?"<em>

_Bella had begun to worry. Her Lord hadn't said a thing for almost half an hour. She pulled herself up so she was in a sitting position next to him; his arm was still wrapped around her and it somehow gave her a sign of comfort. At least she could tell she hadn't done anything wrong to displease him. She pulled the sheets closer to her and turned her head around to look at her Lord. He looked like he was deep lost in his thoughts, like he had almost forgotten that Bella was next to him. She focused her eyes on him, trying to figure out why he was so silent._

_He turned his gaze to her and smiled slightly._

_"Yes, Bella, everything is alright," he said._

_Bellatrix sighed._

_"I… I thought you were… Did I do anything that displea-"_

_"No, my Bella, you didn't do anything wrong," he cut her off and squeezed her lightly against his own body. She instantly relaxed against him and lowered her own body, so her head was touching his bare chest._

_"I was just… thinking… Mostly coming to a decision, to be precise," he added._

_Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "What… decision, my Lord?" she asked softly._

_"A decision that concerns you most of all people, my Bella" he answered._

_Bellatrix was now confused. What had he decided about her? "Master, I-" she started, but was cut off once again._

_"Quiet, Bella, I want to talk to you," Voldemort said in a slightly strict, but yet not dangerous hiss. Bellatrix remained silent, and waited to hear what her Lord had to say._

_"Over the past few months, I've been thinking that it would be very… beneficial to me… to us, if I had someone so close to me, that they could stand next to me, follow what I say and what I do…" he said, mostly talking to himself._

_Bellatrix was now worried. What was he talking about? Didn't he have her? She was his most faithful, she was his best… Why did he want someone else to do all these things Bella did the best form anyone?_

_"But, my Lord, I am-"_

_"Bella, I'm not done yet," Voldemort said and looked straight into her eyes. He could see all her thoughts and emotions, and he couldn't help but laugh softly with Bella's fears. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed once again. Why was he laughing?_

_"I don't mean that way, Bella" he chuckled. "I have you," he added, a little quieter now. "You know I count you as much more than just my best servant, don't you?"_

_Bellatrix didn't answer._

_"Don't you?" Voldemort insisted and she nodded slowly._

_"Good," said the Dark Lord and then he continued. "I meant close to me in a whole different way. I meant connected to me. Someone like me. With my own blood. Do you understand now?"_

_Bellatrix didn't reply. She was still confused. But then, the realization hit her like cold water thrown all over her face._

_"Do you… Do you mean… a child of… yours, My Lord?" she asked, unaware of what to say exactly._

_Voldemort smiled slightly to her. "Of ours, Bella," he said._

_Bellatrix gasped. "My Lord… Do you mean…" she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

_"Yes, my Bella, I want an heir. And I want you to be a mother. The mother of our child," he replied slowly, waiting for her answer._

_Bella's lips were slightly parted from what her Lord had just told her, and she didn't know what to think. She looked at him, as if begging him to say something, but he remained silent, his expression unreadable, obviously waiting for her to talk first. She took a small breath, and considered of what her lord was asking her to do. Having a baby had never been in her plans, much to her mother's displease. She had made clear from when she was a teenager that she didn't want to be a mother when she would grow up, and she had also made that clear to Rodolphus as well when they had gotten married._

_But this… This was a whole different case. This was the dark Lord, the only man she ever loved, the man she would give anything for… But she knew that this wouldn't be just a task she would have to complete for him. She would carry his baby, give birth to it, grow it up… The thought and only seemed very hard to her, but, at the same time, it excited her and filled her with the strongest emotions for the man lying on the bed right next to her. Then she realized, she wanted to do this. She wanted to have a kid with her Lord. She wanted to solidify her love for him in every way possible, and she could feel something new, as well; she didn't know how, she didn't know why, but she could already feel something very strong about the baby she would give birth to; her own baby. It seemed so strange, so weird, but yet so right._

_She smiled, and looked at her Lord straight into the eyes. "My Lord…" she started. "I…" she didn't know what to say exactly, but she was sure he had understood more than she intended to tell him anyway. He leaned over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then he smiled lightly._

* * *

><p>Bellatrix let her head fall back on the hard, cold stone wall of her cell. It was dark. Awfully, terrifyingly dark. Not the dark she was used to, not the dark she was tempted into, not the dark she had once loved so much. It was a whole different type of dark, terrifying and unhealthy. But she had gotten used to it. After all these years, she had gotten used to it. She was strong, she should be, but for how long? She had lost count many years ago. She didn't care about how much time passed now. The only thing she cared about was the day when she could see him again. This was the only thing that kept her going, the only thing that made her want to keep living. She was sure that he would come one day. He would, he would… She would see him again. She wouldn't give up.<p>

A few days ago, for the first time in nearly fourteen years, she had felt something that she thought she would never feel again. She had felt hope. She had felt her Mark tingling slightly' it had been very weak, but it had given her everything she needed, everything she was asking for during those years of desperation and darkness. For the first time, she had been able to sleep properly. She almost smiled in her sleep. Because she felt hope.

A few nights later, she managed to sleep once again. And it was when that memory came to her mind. She saw her Lord telling her that they were going to have a child…

When she woke up, she was crying, crying harder than ever. She buried her head in her hands. "My Lord… Natalya…" she managed to whisper between her cries. Then, she fainted. A Dementor had passed outside of her cell.


	5. The Diary

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes tightly. She tried to relax and sleep, but it seemed impossible.

She hadn't been sleeping well for the past couple of months, but the events of last week had nearly driven her insane. Of course, she was more than just grateful to Harry for having saved her life, but she just couldn't stop but think that there had been something wrong about all this…

She couldn't remember much… Or, at least, that was what she had told everyone. Because, in fact, she did remember, and she remembered a lot. And she couldn't feel more disgusted with her self.

She had found the diary almost three months ago. She had wondered whose it was, but there was no name on it. Then she had begun to search through its pages; she knew it was wrong, reading another's private diary, but she had that strange urge to find out more about it… A really strange feeling that made her feel so close to it… Yet, she hadn't found anything. All the pages were empty, there was not single word on them.

Then, she had decided to start writing on it. She had never had a diary before, but she had always wanted one; sharing her most personal thoughts, even with a notebook, seemed very appealing to her. That could be because she had never felt comfortable with completely trusting anyone but herself; she didn't know why, but that's just how she felt. And when she had found out about the diary, she had known that she could write everything in it.

She used to write everything in there. All of her thoughts, all her emotions, everything that impressed her, everything that angered her… And the owner of the diary answered her back. At first, she was terrified. But after a few days, she had gotten used to it, and she had felt a really strange connection to the mysterious owner of the diary; Tom Riddle. She didn't know why, but talking to that person, telling everything to him, sharing her deepest secrets with him, asking for his advice, had seemed so perfectly right. While "talking" to him, she felt that strange emotion that she had never felt in her life before, not even when being with her family; she had felt like she was where she belonged, just by writing in an old diary.

But then, she had begun to do things, things that had scared her at first, but she had kept doing them, because she felt that that was what she had to do, that it was right of her. Because of her, all those Muggleborns had been petrified._ But_, she had realized with a big shock, _she thought that it was the right thing_.

She was scared of herself. She thought she was beginning to lose her mind, but everything seemed to perfectly insane and right to her that she just couldn't get rid of the diary that had actually begun to scare her so much. She had thought of asking for advice from Dumbledore, but she had soon rejected the idea. Dumbledore would never understand her, and, deep inside, she wanted to keep the diary. The diary, the only thing she had ever felt so close to.

And that was it. She couldn't remember anything after that. Professor Dumbledore had explained her that she was going to be alright, that nothing bad had happened, and that she was going to be safe; thanks to Harry. He had also told her that the diary had been destroyed, and it wouldn't put anyone else in danger again. He had also talked her about the owner of the diary; and that was when she felt more terrified than ever.

And now, only a few days after Dumbledore's explanations, she was still scared and confused. But there was also a very strange thing she was sure she would never understand, but she was also determined not to talk to anyone about; why had she felt like she was at home while talking to the Dark Lord?

* * *

><p>"I saw the destroyed diary on Dumbledore's desk," Lucius said.<p>

He had talked to his wife about what he had been told to do with that diary, and now it was destroyed.

"And?" Narcissa sued worriedly.

"Nothing," Lucius replied. "I gave it to the filthy blood traitors, they put it in the school, and I've heard that some Mudbloods were petrified this year," he added.

"Yes, I know," she said. "Everyone was talking about it; you told me that the school would close if this went on. You almost did it, you managed to remove Dumbledore" Narcissa frowned.

"But he's back to Hogwarts now, and Headmaster again. I went to his office today. Potter was there, and so was that strange diary thing; destroyed."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"And is that bad?" she asked, really confused by all this.

"I don't know, really," Lucius replied, looking down. He felt that things had been out of his hands during that year; first, an empty diary had been suddenly presented to him, along with one single order he knew was coming form the Dark Lord, even though he had been destroyed almost twelve years ago. He had desperately tried to figure this out, but he hadn't managed to understand a thing. So, he had gone back to what he was used to so many years ago; following Voldemort's orders.

He had made sure to get the diary into Hogwarts, using the Weasleys, those fools. This hadn't been hard. But then, he had no idea of what to do. So, he had simply erased that from his mind, and went on with his life. After a few months, though, the whole wizarding world was talking about the mysterious attacks on Muggleborns, and he had instantly known that it was because of the diary and the Dark Lord. Was he coming back? No, he hadn't felt anything on his Dark Mark, not even the slightest tingling. So it couldn't be possible. But what could have it been?

And, only a few hours ago, he was in Dumbledore's office, observing the destroyed diary on the desk.

"Lucius…" Narcissa started. "Do you think… do you think that he…"

"That he has returned?" he asked. "No," he said finally. "Don't you think I would have felt it?" he asked, without being entirely sure about this.

"Yes, I suppose…" Narcissa replied in the same unsure tone. And then a sudden thought ran through her mind.

"Lucius…" she said, hesitating.

"Yes?"

"Where do you think the Aurors took…" she stopped and took a small breath. Thinking of her sister's and Voldemort's lost child was very hard for her, and talking about it wasn't any easier.

Lucius stared at her, puzzled. What was she talking about?

"Where do you thing the Aurors took Natalya that night, twelve years ago?" she said, finally, making Lucius' jaw drop.

He hadn't thought of that. How could he have? He had thought that the lost heir to Voldemort was dead! What if… what if Natalya wasn't dead, and was responsible for what had happened in Hogwarts? What if she was continuing her father's work? What if…

"You say that…" he managed to say after a few seconds.

"I don't know," Narcissa answered, and then closed her eyes tightly. "I don't know anything…" a tear ran down her cheek, shocking Lucius. "I just… I just want all this to end… I thought we were done with all this, why is this happening now?"

Lucius couldn't see his wife like that. He quickly ran to her and put his arms around her.

"Don't cry, Cissy, please…" he whispered to her.

"I just want this to end… I can't go through all this again…" she managed to whisper back.

"Cissy, everything is all right, okay? Nothing has happened, everything is normal… and… the thing about… Natalya… Just don't think about it, okay? Please…"

Narcissa pulled away and nodded.

"Okay," she said weakly, and then wiped her tears, trying to think of something else.

"Lucius…" she started, her mind finally away form the Dark Lord, Natalya, and everything that had to do with them.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, relieved that his wife was calm now.

"Where's Dobby?"

Lucius sighed. Now he had to explain to her how he had been outsmarted by a twelve-year old and a house elf.

"Look, Cissy…"

* * *

><p><strong>A.NOh yes, I updated. I'm sorry it took so long, though… My life is crazy, and I have some other stories I'm working on as well… Anyway… As you obviously understood, this takes place in the end of second book… So yeah… There was not much action in this, obviously, just some emotions and thoughts… I hoped you liked it!**

**Review please! It will make me update quicker :)**


	6. The Dream

**A.N/Hey guys! At last, I managed to complete the sixth chapter! I am really sorry it took so long, but, oh well, I had a lot of things going on the last few weeks…**

**Anyway, I want to sort out a few things about this chapter; this takes place at the beginning of the fourth book, when Ginny is about to start her third year at Hogwarts… I know, I know, I have left a quite long time zone uncovered (pretty much the whole third book -Ginny's second year-), but, there were not any important events during that year, apart from a few things that will probably be presented through simple mentions, or maybe even flashbacks. As you have probably figured out, I'm trying to kinda speed things up to Voldemort's return and his reuniting with Bella (and Nattie, of course).**

**Also… I want to remind you that the members of the Weasley family who know about Ginny being Natalya are Arthur and Molly, of course, along with Fred, George, and Bill. No one else. And the fact that the twins know about this will be explained later...**

**Also also… I want to thank everyone who had added this story to their favorites! You really make me feel so loved! :) Special thanks to the people who reviewed, as well! Reviews are pretty much the best gift an ff author can be given :)**

**Well, I'm actually tiring you out right now, so I'll just stop the Author's Note here… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Honey, are you alright?"<p>

Ginny raised her eyes to meet her mother's, who was now looking at her with a worried expression crossing her features.

"Yeah… Why?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent.

"Nothing… You just seemed a little…"

"I'm just tired, that's all," Ginny cut off Molly and quickly stood up from the chair.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, worried as well.

"To bed," Ginny replied simply.

"Ginny, you have to wait until we all finish dinner, it's not appropriate-" Molly began to say, but was cut off by her husband.

"Come on, Molly, Ginny needs some sleep… It won't do any bad if she goes to bed a little earlier tonight!"

Ginny silently thanked Merlin for her father's words. She didn't feel tired at all, but she needed to stay alone for a while; for the last couple of months, being in the presence of her whole family made her feel really uncomfortable, even though she had no idea why.

"Thanks, dad," she said with a smile, and then turned around to her brothers. "'night, guys," she exclaimed.

"'night, Gin," Ron replied and the twins nodded to her with a smile.

As soon as Ginny had left the kitchen, Molly gave a meaningful look to Arthur, which didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice worried.

"Oh, nothing, dear, I'm just afraid that Ginny might have gotten sick or something," Molly answered casually, and took a sip of her drink.

Percy, however, wasn't convinced, and turned his gaze to his father.

"Father, is there something wrong?" he insisted.

"Percy," Arthur replied calmly, "everything is fine. Stop being so suspicious about every single thing."

George glanced over at Fred, who was sitting next to him.

"I'm not being suspicious about anything!" Percy said angrily. "I'm simply stating the obvious! You," he turned to Molly "and dad are hiding something! I don't know what it is, but you do!"

Molly sighed. "Percy, dear, we're not hiding anything. Please, just-"

"Oh, you do hide something, but I have no idea what this is!" Percy cut her off angrily, making Arthur glare at him, but he didn't seem to care. "Come on," he continued, when he saw that his mother was about to talk, "you think I'm such a fool? It's been almost a year and you're acting completely strangely every time Ginny is around, and then, when she leaves, you keep exchanging these annoying looks!"

Molly looked shocked, but Percy wouldn't stop. "Please, mother," he said in a serious tone. "If there is anything wrong with Ginny, just tell us! Is she sick or anything?" he asked.

Molly looked over at Arthur, whose face remained calm and serious, and then to the twins and Ron. Fred and George had some sort of a guilty expression crossing their faces, and Ron seemed completely confused.

"Umm… Mom…" Ron said suddenly, and everyone's head turned to face him. "Look… I've noticed that, too…" he continued, seeming very unsure about what he was saying. "After… After her first year… I don't know, she's not being the Ginny she used to be," he finally said, looking over to his mother and father.

"Exactly! It's been over a year now, and she is acting really weird! A year, mother, a year! And yet, you pretend to have realized nothing!" Percy snapped. "She's constantly tired, her performance at school last year wasn't good, she avoids talking to us and she seems lost in her thoughts the whole time! That's not the Ginny we know!"

The twins remained silent, but Ron was ready to talk once again, before Molly cut him off. "Look, Percy," she started. "Every girl goes through this… phase of her life… It's called 'being introduced to teenhood', you know," she said with a smile, obviously trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

Arthur nodded. "Yes, Percy, Ginny is just becoming a teen," he said, and then took his glasses off and looked straight into his son's eyes. "Look, everything is all right. There's nothing wrong, and you don't have to worry that much about the simplest of things, okay?"

Percy didn't seem convinced, but he simply nodded, wanting to avoid his father.

"I'm going to bed," he said and stood up after a few seconds, and went upstairs without saying goodnight.

Only when Ron had left as well, did Molly stood up and glared at Arthur. "They're having suspicions, Arthur!" she snapped, as if it was her husband's fault.

"Mom, calm down," George said suddenly.

"Yeah," Fred added. "It's not dad's fault that Gin is acting strangely."

"And it's not Gin's fault, as well! It's because of that stupid diary!"  
>"Yes! She came close to You-Know-Who through that thing, and now she might have suspicions about her true-"<p>

"Hush!" Molly exclaimed. "We have agreed not to talk about this! What if Ginny hears you?"

"Well, she will find out some day, sooner or later!" Fred snapped.

"No, she won't!" Molly said back. "She won't, we will make sure of that!"

"She's not a testing subject, mom!" George said angrily, which surprised both Molly and Arthur. The twins rarely lost their cheerful mood.

"Yeah! She's our sister!" Fred added.

"Maybe not biological,"

"But she is our sister! We love her, and we can't watch her suffer like that!"

"And what can we do?" Arthur asked. "We cannot tell her. It will break her completely!

"Your father is right!" Molly said angrily. "Having… you-know-who as your… father," she said the last words with fear obvious across her face, "isn't the most pleasant thing that can happen to you!" she added, and then Arthur and the twins saw her collapse out of nothing on one of the chairs. She hid her face in her hands and started crying.

"I just… can't… Just thinking of this…"

Arthur rushed to her side and put his arms around her. "Come on, Molly, come on…" he said, trying to calm her down.

"This is irrational!" Molly sobbed. "Knowing this… Knowing that she is _his_ daughter….And loving her so much… And that she… she…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Come on, mom," Fred said desperately, unable to keep watching his mother crying like that.

"Arthur…" Molly said between her tears, "if anything happens to her…"

"Nothing will happen to her, Molly!" Arthur whispered to her. "That's why we're raising her as our own child, that's why we're protecting her… Because we love her, Molly, and we will never let anyone harm her…"

Fred and George, not wanting to stay there any longer, backed away slowly and soon, they were in their bedroom.

"Whoa…"

"I know…"

"Fred?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think will happen? How is this going to turn out?"

"I have no idea… But this is so bloody messed up…"

"Look, I love Gin…"

"Me too, George… Me too…"

* * *

><p><em>"Natalya…"<em>

_"Natalya, where are you?"_

_"Where are you? Why aren't you here, with us?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Ginny screamed and tried to run, but she realized she couldn't move. "I don't know who Natalya is, please!" she said desperately, wanting to get out of there, wanting to run away from the darkness that surrounded her…_

_"Why are you doing this to us, Natalya? Why are you denying us like that?"_

_"I'm not denying you! I don't know who Natalya is, I've never heard of her, please, leave me alone!" Ginny screamed, feeling the tears running a familiar path down her face._

_"Why, Natalya, why? They took you away, why did they take you? Please, come back where you belong…"_

_"Please! Leave me alone! I don't know you, please, go away!" Ginny cried and fell on her knees. "Please…" she whimpered, and started shaking, feeling waves of terror and desperation going through her._

_"Natalya, you don't belong here! Come back, come back!"_

_"Leave me alone… I don't know who Natalya is, leave me alone!"_

_And then, suddenly, Ginny wasn't surrounded by darkness anymore. It was like someone had switched on a light; she found herself in a huge room, that looked like it could be the room of a princess. There was a thick, green carpet on the floor, a huge stone fireplace, a four poster bed with velvet sheets, a huge wardrobe and a mirror hanging on one of the walls._

_She walked closer to the mirror, glancing carefully around her, and when she was reassured that she wasn't in danger, she started observing the mirror. It looked quite old, and it had silver snakes sculptured around its frame. It is beautiful, she thought. And then, she screamed. She looked into the mirror, but she didn't see her reflection; there was another girl looking her from inside the mirror, a girl that looked like her, but was very different at the same time. She had long, silky black hair and black eyes, and her skin looked very pale. Ginny backed away, terrified, and screamed to the girl: "Who are you?" The girl however didn't answer. She only backed away, the same way Ginny did, and screamed "Who are you?" to Ginny._

_Ginny's jaw dropped. "I'm Natalya," she heard herself say. No! What had she just said? She wasn't Natalya! She was Ginny! Ginny Weasley!_

_"Nattie… You finally returned…" she heard a voice say. "I've been searching for so long… But you're finally here… Please, don't leave again… Please…"_

_"NO!" Ginny screamed. "I'm not Natalya! I don't even know her" she cried, and then looked down. She realized that she was wearing a heavy pendant with a silver chain and an extremely valuable black stone with a green snake sculptured around it. She took the pendant off and held it in her hand._

_"See?" she heard the voice say. "It is you, Nattie, we've finally found you!"_

_"NO!" she screamed again and threw the pendant to the mirror, which instantly broke down to pieces. A few of those pieces flew to Ginny's now free hand, leaving open cuts where they had torn her. Ginny simply stood there, observing the blood which was now dripping from her wrist, and then she heard the voice again._

_"Why did you do that? Why?"_

"No!" Ginny opened her eyes only to see the wooden ceiling of her bedroom. She quickly sat up, panting, still terrified of the dream she had just seen. The same dream, the same dream she had been seeing in her sleep for almost a year now. She realized that her pajamas were soaked from her sweat, so she stood up and took them off, before wearing another pair.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered. Those dreams had nearly driven her insane. Who the hell was that Natalya, and what was the meaning of that dream? Every time, the same dream… Someone calling for Natalya, then the girl in the mirror, then the pendant…

She grabbed her forehead and looked up to the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to calm down. When she looked down again, she grabbed her mouth to stop her scream. She nearly fell over when she saw the small snake that was lying in the corner of the room, next to her bed. A snake, in her bedroom!

She decided to go downstairs and tell mother, but she remained there instead, observing the small snake, which was now hissing softly. Before realizing what she was doing, she took a few steps closer and kneeled down, so close to it that she could have touched it. She thought that it was quite beautiful; so thin and flexible, curling around its own body, its piercing golden eyes looking straight through hers… And then, it was gone. Just like that.

Ginny stood up, trying to figure out what had just happened. There had been a snake in her bedroom, only a few moments ago, and it had simply disappeared, out of nothing!

"What the hell is going on?" Ginny whispered desperately, before falling unconscious on the floor.


End file.
